The Birthday Gift
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: Patricia has an unbroken streak of bad birthdays, but Eddie is determined to make this the best one yet. PEDDIE! And now including all other couples. Mick, Amber and Nina are back! Tried to add as many charactors as possible, but limit is four :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii! I don't know about you, but I love re-watching HOA season two! Hehe. Anyway, this is a new one-shot, which I had floating around in my head. It's kinda long. Anyway, here you go! Review! P.S., Nina and Amber are back in this one, just don't show it very often.**

Eddie had waited for this day. He had counted down the hours, the minutes, the seconds, etc. He usually was not one for math, but Fabian had been let into the plan and he had helped, as long as Fabian got 10 bucks and Eddie's slice of Trudy's famous chocolate cake. It didn't matter. It was all worth it for Patricia. Her birthday was coming up, and he knew she didn't look forward to it. Patricia wasn't one for sharing, which was a bad characteristic to have, considering she grew up as a twin. There was a main reason why she wasn't exactly jumping up and down with anticipation. Eddie had found out from Fabian and Joy. Patricia's mother had only visited Piper, and had sent Patricia's gift by mail. It was a $20 gift card to iTunes, while Piper had gotten a new violin. Then, after Patricia had opened all the gifts from the other residents and Trudy, Patricia got a call from her mother. She couldn't find her phone and only found it after the message had been played. Joy noted what it said. "Hi, just got back from Piper's school, don't call, too tired to talk. I heard you got in trouble with that Eddie boy. Throwing creamed carrots! Piper would never do that. I brought home Piper for a break. I was going to come by your school, but I can't. It's too out of the way. Now, here is what Piper has to say about you throwing carrots-". Joy explained that Patricia had deleted the message and ran upstairs. Eddie couldn't believe that Patricia was ever neglected. She was hard to miss in a crowd, with her attitude, Goth style, and insults that would probably be screaming out at people who were in a two-foot radius of her. Once, Joy had said what Patricia had said to her about Eddie "I'm lucky I have him and my friends. My mom doesn't care, Piper is too busy being the perfect twin, and my dad has gone god knows where." She had noted. Eddie wanted to make up for all the forgotten birthdays, by doing something truly special. He had gone out to the nearest jewelry store, bought a black necklace that Eddie had picked out himself, with the words Patricia and Eddie on it, then got her a pair of new boots. He had borrowed money from his dad, with a promise he wouldn't get allowance for two months, and wrapped them. Breaking into his own stash, he also got her a hair-streaking certificate. He was ready. After Patricia had eaten cake, shoved another slice of cake in Jerome's face, opened presents from Amber(black shirt), Nina(black bracelet), Alfie(gift certificate to the olive garden), Mara(black headband), Joy(best friend necklace), Fabian(black ring), Eddie waltzed in, holding the gifts. "There you are." Patricia said. "Happy Birthday. Here are your gifts." With that, Eddie handed her the gifts, grabbed a slice of cake, and sat back on the couch. She set down the gifts on the table, picked up the largest box, and held up the boots. Her mouth flew open. "I saw these in the store a couple Saturday's ago! How did you know I wanted them." Eddie shrugged and said "I thought you would like them. I just know you that well." He said, eating a bite of cake as if he didn't care. But he did, really. He loved his girlfriend's approval. She picked up the envelope and pulled out the hair-streaking thing. "Yes! I wanted to get a black streak! Thank you!" Patricia said, pumping her hand in the air. Then she picked up the last box, opened it, and instantly put the necklace on. "Thank you. I'll wear it forever." She promised. Then she walked over in her new boots, holding the gift card, and kissed her boyfriend thank you. Everyone said "aww." Patricia looked up, gave everyone the Death Glare, and everyone scattered. "Thank you!" she called after them. Eddie heard them say "your welcome!" Patricia sat down next to him on the couch and Eddie leaned in.

**Oookkkkay, just a short little one-shot. May turn into a chapter series. Okay, so I guess I will do shoutouts in the next chapter of whatever I feel like updating. C u peepoles l8r. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy! Okay, seeing all the reviews you guys sent me for the birthday gift was awesome! I got this idea from a hopeless teen. Now I'm going to do Eddie's birthday! Maybe I should do all the residents of Anubis House with their boyfriend/girlfriend... PM me and tell me yes or no. Anyway, here is a new chapter!

After what Eddie did for Patricia's birthday, she felt like she needed to return the favor. She had gotten a new hair streak, boots, and a necklace that she would keep forever. Patricia loved her new boots, and decided to get Eddie new high tops. Sure, he has a million pairs, but Patricia saw how much he wanted these high tops he and she saw in a store. Patricia, realizing his birthday was in two months, started frantically saving her allowance and doing extra chores for money. She finally made it with a bunch of extra cash left over. She raced out and bought the last pair. Then she went to the pancake house and, got him a gift ceritficate. She had some money left over, and got him a new iPhone case that was black. On the day of his birthday, he got a special good-morning kiss from Patricia that had never happened before. She knew how when, Eddie lived in America, Sweetie forgot his birthday a bunch of times. But his mom was always there for him, and now Patricia would be. So, after eating cake, watching Eddie stuff his face with pancakes, getting a syrupy kiss, and seeing Mr. Sweet come in for Eddie and to drop off a birthday gift, Amber($30 gift card for iTunes), Nina(a rolling stones tee-shirt), Mara(a poster), Joy(a gift card to anywhere),Jerome(a picture of all the Anubis residents), Fabian(a $25 visa card) and Alfie(a gift card) had given them his gifts, Eddie thanked them and Patricia came up and handed Eddie three gifts. Eddie stared at her in disbelief. At home, all Eddie got from his mom was a tee-shirt and some cash. Patricia truly must have cared. His birthdays weren't as bad as Patricias, but he had always secretly wished hid dad would come. But he never seemed to care. His mom assured him that he was busy, not because he didnt care. He never believed it. He opened the smallest one first. "Pnacake House! Yes!" Eddie said cheerfully. Next, the iPhone case. "Sweet! My other case broke." Eddie said, looking at Alfie, who pretended not to noitice. Patricia smiled, happy that he liked the case. Then he opened the last box. "No way. You got me the high tops? I wanted these!" Eddie exclaimed. "Yeah, I know." she said. "Let's give them some space." Fabian suggested, dragging Alfie away. Patricia and Eddie leaned in to each other.

Ooookkkkaaaay! That was pretty good, right? I hope you guys think so! Here are shoutouts!

moonlight fire xx- Yay! I'm a favorite story! Hehe. Thank you!

SparklyLikeASparklyThing- I LUV sparkles! Hehe. THANK YOU for everything! YAY!

sarvaniluvsbooks- aww, thanks! I really like your story and am wondering if you are going to do a new one soon :)

from a hopeless teen- I did this especially for you! I hope you like it!

PenolpRed123 (guest)- Yay! New reviewer! Thank you!

Thank you all! Lalallalallalallallalalalalalalalalllalalalalllala allall.. oh, your still here? Hehe, this is embrassing…. Uh, I don't know how to leave…..this is awkward…


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! I know I should be posting the new chapter of MITM, but I haven't updated this in the LONGEST time, so I figured I would. I'm going to be on vacation most of June and the first week of July, so I gotta update as much as I can! What couple should I do next? Review and let me know. Here you peeps go!**

**Fabina (Fabian)**

Time was running out. Fabian was very worried about Nina's birthday. He knew he knew her more than anyone, except for maybe her Gran. But Fabian had a brain fart, until he came up with the perfect idea. Nina's most prized possession was her locket with the Eye of Horus, this Fabian knew. There was an empty space in the locket on the left side. He also knew Nina had been hunting around the house for a picture of her and Fabian. So he bought a frame, got out the picture from his nightstand, and got two copies of it. One he put in the frame, the other he made just small enough to fit in her locket. He knew it wouldn't be enough for her birthday, so he decided to ask Eddie. After all, he had gotten all those things for Patricia. But Eddie was out on a double date with Patricia, Jerome, and Joy. Then, another nerd stroke came across him. He went out to the nearest jewelry store and later came back with a necklace with F and N on it. Then he bought an American Flag, though the clerk looked at him a little strangely. It was large enough to fit on her wall. Finally, the day had arrived. Fabian waited till Nina had finished her cake and opened all the presents from Joy( gift card to Aeropostale) Jerome( prank flower), Eddie(map of America), Patricia(black flower hair clip), Mick(football) Mara(book on England's ponies) Alfie(a mini pony with its head half chopped off so you can put stuff inside) Amber(BFF necklace). Fabian presented her with the gifts. Her reaction was of most pleasant. She instantly grabbed her locket and put the picture inside, then put the necklace on. She laughed when she unfurled the flag. She then pulled Fabian in a hug. "Thank you." She said happily.

**Okay! Soon I will be posting a new chapter of MITM, so I will do shoutouts then. Next is Nina's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Nina's chapter. Sorry about not doing it right after Fabian's chapter. Sorry, it's a little long! :D**

"Arggggg!" Nina groaned. She was at the mall, picking out birthday presents for Fabian. A couple weeks ago, she was at the mall with Amber and had seen this book. She had also noticed a sign that said she could get the book signed by the author. Nina knew Fabian had put his favorite book, _The Solar System Is Your Friend_ in the fire when she, Amber and Fabian had started Sibuna to always stay true to each other. Or as Fabian put it, the only one with Pluto as a planet. Now she was right here, waiting to get the book signed. She had bought the book already, breaking into her chunk of money. Patricia was with her as well, texting Eddie back and forth. She was calm, while Nina was freaking out. "Oh, Patricia, what else should I get Fabian? I would feel horrible if I only got him this and he got me the necklace, and picture and flag. What else should I get him?" She said. Patricia's eyes were glued to her phone screen. "Um, a, uh, gift card?" Patricia suggested, smiling at what Eddie had said. "Yes! I can get him a gift card to Algebra Thinking!" Nina exclaimed. ( A/N I just made that store up). Patricia rolled her eyes and said "Just as long as you don't turn him into Stutter Rutter.", snickering. Nina rolled her eyes and stepped up to the author. She got it signed for Fabian and then pulled Patricia to Algebra Thinking. "Ugh, I think some of my brain cells just died." Patricia said. "Patricia!" Nina said. Patricia shrugged and stepped up to the counter. They got the gift card, complete with the nerd at the counter looking weirdly at Patricia; they had probably never seen a Goth in the store, then him winking at her, then she getting in his face saying she was taken. But luckily Nina pulled her away before they got kicked out of the store. "Hey, check it! You can get iPhone cases of people!" Patricia said. "Great!" Nina pulled out her on-the-go picture of her and Fabian and handed it to the man, taking out the last of the money she had brought to the store. The man inserted the picture in the slot thingy and it began to convert. "Hope this photo wasn't important to you, you aren't getting it back." The man said gruffly. Nina shook her head and replied "Oh, I have thousands." She said. After a couple of minutes, the man pulled out the case and put it in a bag, handing it to Nina. She pulled out her $20 and gave it to the man. "Thanks!" Nina said, before walking away. They left the mall and caught a cab back to Anubis House.

The day of Fabian's birthday, Nina and the rest of the house went down stairs to the common room. After eating the cake, and opening the presents from Patricia(laptop case), Eddie(a blue shirt that said NERD on it), Joy(App Store gift card), Jerome(itching powder), Mara(history of England), Mick(football), Amber(new tan jacket), and Alfie(sunglasses), Nina presented him with the gifts. "NO WAY! A SIGNED COPY!" Fabian exclaimed. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Yes! I need a new algebra book!" Fabian said. "Good thing too, the nerd behind the counter winked at me." Patricia said. "What?" Eddie said. As they sorted that out, Nina handed Fabian the case. "Nina! How did you, the case, YES! Thank you for everything!" Fabian said. "Your welcome!" Nina replied.

**Cute, right? I hope so. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whassup? Here is a new chapter of The Birthday Gift!**

**Jeroy (Jerome)**

Jerome needed to fix things with Joy. Things had not been going well ever since she caught him laughing at pictures with Mara together. He had tried to apologize probably about 50 times. As he explained to Alfie, he had never felt this way before, not even with Mara. He had felt something inside him when he had kissed her. He was marking down Poppy's birthday on his calendar on his iPhone when he received an alert. He read it cautiously, because once Alfie had programmed all these weird alerts, like Wax my pet beaver, or Pet my unicorn. But it wasn't. It was Joy's birthday in three days. "Oh crud." Jerome said, holding his head in his hands. He put down his phone and raced out of his room to Patricia's. She and Eddie were in there, watching Paranormal Activity 3 **(I don't own PA3) **on Eddie's laptop. "Patricia! Patricia!" Jerome shouted. "What?" she said, clearly annoyed, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I need your help!" he shouted. Eddie paused the movie. "With what?" she said. "Joy's birthday is coming up and I need you to come with me to the store, cause you're her best friend and you know her the best!" Jerome said. "Fine. Whatever." Patricia said, sitting up and shoving her boots on. "I'll go too. I want to find this nerd who winked at my girlfriend." Eddie said. "Whatever, let's just go already!" Jerome said. Patricia grabbed Eddie's jacket and slid it on. The headed downstairs, calling to Trudy "We're headed to the mall!" they went outside and called a taxi. When they got to the mall, Patricia headed straight to the jewelry counter. "Get a necklace with J&J on it." Patricia instructed. Jerome turned to the man, but he was already pulling it out. Jerome paid for it and they all left. "Eddie, the nerd is right there." Patricia pointed out. Eddie nodded and headed straight for him. "Okay, Joy has always wanted to go to Nordstrom. We tried to save money, but we always broke down and bought pizza." Jerome went inside the store and came out after five minutes later. "Great! I know what I should get her next." Jerome walked to the flower counter and asked for pink daisies. "These are Joy's favorites." Jerome whispered to Patricia. "I'm sorry, those are out of season, and I only have one bouquet left." The woman said. "Oh, but I'm sure you can give it to us. Now." Patricia said, giving the lady the Death Glare. The lady looked mad, but handed it over. Jerome paid and Eddie came speeding over. "Hey, how did it go?" he asked. "Good. How was the nerd?" Patricia asked. "He knows that you're taken now." Eddie said. They left the store and headed back to Anubis House.

On the day of Joy's birthday, after Alfie finished Nina's and Joy's slices of cake, Joy gathered her gifts from Nina(black diamond studs), Amber(pink headband), Mara(necklace), Patricia(BFF necklace), Mick(football), Alfie(fake gross bee), Fabian($10 visa card) Eddie(a red shirt that said NERDETTE on it), Jerome presented her with the gifts. "But these aren't even in season!" she exclaimed. Jerome blushed. Then the gift card "FINALLY!" she shouted. And the necklace "Jerome! I'll wear it forever!" she promised. "Hey, I'm really sorry, about-" "It's okay, you are forgiven!" she said, hugging him.

**Okkkkaaayy, so? So? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

** Okay, here is Joy's part. **

"Ughhhh!" Joy groaned. She was in bed, sick. "Why today?" she said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" she said, throwing on a blue cardigan, a gray, silky tank top and black jeans. She rubbed her nose and flattened her hair. "Um, can I come in now?" Jerome asked. It was Jerome! Joy didn't want him to see her sick, two days before his birthday. "Yeah, come on in!" she said. She positioned herself on the bed, packing her bag for school. "Uh, Joy?" Jerome said. "Yeah?" she said. "Are you okay?" he said. "yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said, sitting up. "Um, it's a Saturday, and you're packing your bag." He pointed out. "Uh, well, just getting a head-start!" she said cheerfully. He seemed doubtful, but shrugged. "Anyway, um, so Eddie and Patricia and Nina and Fabian are going out on a date on Sunday, and they wanted to know if we wanted to come too." He said. "Oh, yeah, that sounds fun!" she meant to say, except it came out "uh, yea, that ssoundz fub.". "Are you sure you're not sick or something?" he said, a little worried. "Of course I'm fine!" she said. "Okay. See you downstairs." He said. Joy sighed. She needed to head to the store ASAP. Jerome's birthday was tomorrow!

_Okay, so I know he likes jokes, food, comedies and adventure movies, candy…_ Joy thought mentally to herself. The movie store was nearby, so she quickly headed into that. She went over to the comedies section and searched. "You may want to get this one." The man who worked there said. Joy turned. "What is it?" she said. "It's new, called Percy Jackson: The Lighting Thief." (I love this series and just thought I would add it). "It's adventure" the man said. "I'll take it!" she said. She paid and went next door to the candy counter. "Gimmme the largest Sour Patch Kids box you can find." She said. The man pulled out a box that was 9 times 12. "Perfect." She said. Jerome was crazy for SPK. She smiled. She wondered around the mall until she found the joke store. She searched high and low until she found the perfect gift- a stink bomb maker. She bought it with the last of her money.

At Anubis House, she anxiously waited until Jerome had finished opening all gifts from Alfie(jokingly girly BFF necklace) Amber(pink tie) Eddie( leather bracelet like his) Patricia (green slime) Nina(picture of Anubis residents) Fabian(t-shirt) Mick(Football) Mara(history on England) Joy gave him the gifts. After eating half of the SPK in one gulp, he gave her the best kiss ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so the writer's block is gone, because while I was reading one of my new favorite stories, Never A Dull Moment, and idea came to me! This is Alfie's side of the story, expect lots of pink :(:) hehe it's a pig! I have a whole long list of those!**

"Alfie!" said Fabian to a food-stuffed Alfie. Trudy had bought too many things at Costco, and had served a feast. "You do know its Amber's birthday in a couple of days, right?" Fabian clarified to Alfie. Alfie bolted upright. "What?" he said hoarsely. Amber was unpredictable. She could be right around the corner, listing to every word they said. Alfie ran to get his coat. He didn't want a repeat of last year, when everyone almost forgot her birthday. No, he would probably lose the best relationship he ever had, because he got the girl. He had played strong. He had played smart. He had eaten chocolate cake during the break-up. Even though that sounded tempting, he didn't want to lose Amber. So he left a note for Trudy and called a cab. On the way to the mall, he remembered the one piece of info that was probably important here. Amber really wanted a Pandora bracelet. He counted his cash again and smiled, realizing he had enough to buy it and have some money left over for other gifts. He stepped out of the cab, handed the driver a tip, and ignored the complaints of the driver for a better tip. He stepped into the mall and let the cool air rush over him. He headed to the Pandora store, which was conveniently right by the entrance. He picked a sliver bracelet and looked through the charms. He picked an A, a pink flower, a lipstick thingy, a gold dollar sign and a cat because Amber always wanted one. He paid, and then headed out to look around. He searched and found a vendor that engraved certain things. Alfie chose a photo frame with Alfie and Amber written all over it. He walked away, and then placed the spare photo he had into the frame. One more special thing, he decided. He found the Diamond Jewelry store, and walked inside. He finally found the perfect gift. It was a heart covered with pink diamonds on a gold chain. He knew Amber would love it. He called another cab to Anubis House. The very next day was Amber's birthday. After eating delicate bites of cake and opening all her gifts, she opened Alfie's gifts. She opened the bracelet first, shrieked and slid it on her wrist. She opened the frame first. "Aww, Alfie, this is amazing." She said. Then the necklace. Her reaction? Like the bracelet. Overwhelmed, she leaned over and gave him a lovely kiss on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update as much as I can because I'm leaving soon and stuff, so here you go! ****Oh, and anybody have any ideas for a one-shot?**** BTW, this is Amber's POV for Alfie's birthday! Well, here you go!**

"EKKKK!" cried Amber, sitting up straight. Nina looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Amber? Are you okay?" she said. "Yeah, it's just Alfie's birthday in three days! No big deal!" said Amber, clearly freaking out. "Okay, well, it's a Friday so we can head to the mall!" Nina suggested. "Great! Let me get my purse!" Amber said. Amber grabbed the nearest pink bag and waited patiently for Nina. As soon as Nina was done, the girls left a note for Trudy and Amber called a cab. When the cab got into view, they walked outside into the fall air. They opened the cab door, gave the cab driver a destination, and headed to the mall. "Okay, so what does Alfie really, really, like and doesn't have?" Nina said, trying to take this one step at a time. "Uh…" Amber said, thinking. They walked into the cool mall and looked around. "Hmmm." said Amber, looking at ties. "He had thousands of ties, because remember you said he needed lots?" Nina reminded her. "Oh yeah…." Amber said, letting go of a pink tie. "Well, I saw him looking at a water-wowzer 5,000. Do you think we would have enough money to buy it for him?" Nina said. Amber reached into her purse and pulled out three credit cards. "Oh yeah." she said. They flagged down a salesman and he pointed out a store. They hurriedly walked in and looked around. They found the water-gun and bought it. "Okay, what now?" asked Nina. "Um, well, he likes pranks." Amber said. They successfully found the prank store. Amber, with the credit cards and a rich dad, almost bought out the whole store. "Ugh, my arms hurt." Nina said. She was holding some bags, while the other pranks were in the two carts behind along with the water gun. "Okay, what else?" asked Amber. "Do we really need another thing for Alfie?" said Nina. "Uh, yeah! Do you know what he got me? A Pandora bracelet, a frame, and a necklace." Said Amber, nearly crying. "Okay, just think what he might like." said Nina in a calming voice. Amber nodded. "An iPad!" said Amber. "Amber wouldn't your dad mind if you bought an iPad?" said Nina. "Nope!" said Amber, pulling Nina in the apple store. They bought the iPad with a quick little training session, and headed home.

After Alfie opened all the gifts from Joy(fake goo), Jerome (jokingly girly BFF necklace), Mick(football), Mara(gift card), Nina(poster), Fabian(soundtrack of Alfie's favorite songs), Eddie(leather bracelet), Patricia( a cord bracelet with an A on it), Amber presented him with the gifts. "Whoa! No way! The WW 5,000!" he exclaimed. And then all the pranks. "Amber, you must have bought out the whole store!" he said looking at each and every one of them. And then the last gift. "This one is heavy!" he said, picking it up. He tore the wrapping paper off. "A, an, iPAD!" he exclaimed. Amber nodded, happy. "Thanks Nina." She whispered to Nina.

**Hope you liked this one! Only a few couple's left! I think we have Mickara…. And that's it! I have a surprise planned for the last chapter!**

**Things That Annoy Me #7**

**"You shouldn't be doing this/ you shouldn't be doing that" Oh, I'm sorry;** **I didn't realize you're the life expert here. Please continue while I take notes.**

**Review!**


End file.
